Is it Love or What
by Grey Orul
Summary: Just what the thing is love.. Does Tamaki really fall in love with Kyouya or will Kyouya fall in love with the new student, Willhem who has fall in love with kyouya at the first sight.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope my English is not broken.. Im very suck at writing..**

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy it.. **

**Ouran High school is not mine.. If it is mine I will definitely turn it into a yaoi..**

Tamaki pov

"God.. Kyouya your so damn great" I thrust into him harder and harder. I want every of him.

"Ta...ah..ma..ah..ah..ki..." "ah..ah..ah.."Kyouya moans for so damn sexy

"Kyouya.. Moans for me louder and louder.."I whisper it into his ear and bite his ear then.I grab his cute little it is smaller than me.

"Ah.. Ta..ma.. ah.. ki.. Please.. ah.. let me.. ah.. cum..ah.." omg.. kyouya moans for me.. I want it more..

"Depends.. Now moans for me more"I thrust into him harder and harder..

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ta! Ah! Ma! Ki! Ah!"I hit his spots again and .. Kyouya is so cute with his moans and cries..

"I love you Kyouya.. Kyouya Im cuming.." I thrust one final thrust before I cum inside of him..

"Ah!" Just like that my kyouya, cry for me.. I keep kissing the neck of my crying uke as the door open and the twins burst in..

"What the hell are you doin boss?" The twins was shock so was I..

"You devilish twins!" I yell as my uke has gone asleep..

"Tamaki-sama.. Wake up please" Whose voice is this.. oh no the twins.. As I open my eyes I see one of my maid is waking me up..Great it just a dream..

"Its okay . Prepare my clothes then"I ordered them. God this is the hundredths time Ive dreams bout having sex with should I do.. Oh my throbbing penis. God why am I imagening my own best friend. Does this mean I really have fall in love with him.. I wondered bout it while im taking my bath before heading to the school. Graet school. How should I face him. Every time I face him I will keep imagening him. Well I wonder if Kyouya is a virgin.. I always spend nights with many girls and he know about it. But why doesnt he never tell me about his.. Futhermore I never know who is his first kiss. Argh! There are so many girls and boys who admired him. Nevermind.. He is my wife. No one can take him away from me. I wonder if he has any clue bout my feelings for him.. Forget it. We are both guys anyway. It is better if I spend this night with some girls.

Normal pov

"What is it Tamaki? Is there something you want to tell me about?"Kyouya was looking at Tamaki who keep staring besides him.

"Its nothing."Tamaki was suprise that he was caught staring at his uke in dream.

"Come on.. Lately you acting weird. Is there something bothering you? You can always tell me abaout it"

'This is my Kyouya. Always concern about me and take care of me. Oh Kyouya what can I make you became mine'Tamaki once again smiling and staring at Kyouya.

"Excuse me,emm Ootori-sama can I have a talk with you"A new transfer student from America approached them, Willhem Grimm..

"Yes,of course it is my pleasure"Kyouya get up and walk with the boy.

"But Mommy, dont leave Daddy alone"Tamaki grab Kyouya's hand.

"What wrong with you Daddy? It just for a while."Kyouya use the word daddy to avoid any of Tamaki's sulkness..

"Are you two a couple" Willhemseem to be suprised. "Well it not that I am homophobes but I think just a few days ago I just saw Tamaki with a girls at a sorry for the interruption"

"No of course we not. It not that we are a couple. It just a role in the host club. Tamaki does have a girlfriend. A few of them" Kyouya smiled and let go of Tamaki's hand.

"Mommy how could you say that. Oh btw It not my girlfriend it just some the host club it is aclub that was start by me and Kyouya. It is the place where girls can be happy and of course the handsome guys like us entertain them."Tamaki speaks as proud as he grab Kyouya's shoulder..

"Enough is enough Tamaki. Im sorry but can we talk later. The class is about to start."Kyouya smiled at him and get away from Tamaki clutches.

"It alright then. I meet you after school or something. And just call me Willhem or Will please. And can I just call you Kyouya-kun. Since you are the youngest in the class if according to the date of birth."Wilhem raise a hand towards Kyouya.

"Yes of course Will"Kyouya then raise his hand and they shake their hand but Will still holding his hand as he stare at Kyouya. Tamaki pull Kyouya into him "The class is about to start right. Why dont we go go to our own place and Kyouya I wanna have some talk with you bout the club later."

"Tonight I will go to your house okay"Kyouya already seat at his place.

Tamaki pov

Damn that bastard. Like I am stupid enough to not knowing that he like Kyouya. Dont worry Kyouya I will never let you go to that guy clutches. Just wait and see. Willhem Grimm I will make sure that Kyouya would never fall into you..But why does Kyouya just relax when he heard that I went out with some it not that we are couple anyway.

Kyouya pov

Great.. What in the world just happening. That damn Tamaki. Oh btw what does exactly Willhem want with me. Or naybe I could use him up. He has a good look and it is sure brings profit to th club. Now it just getting better, Ive become more and more getting headache.

Willhem pov

It seem that Tamaki also like kyouya but it doesnt matter since Kyouya doesnt seem to interested in him. As far as I know both of them are popular in this school. Tamaki is popular with the girls because he is the host club king and with that looks he can charm anyone. But Kyouya is popular with most of the girls and boys as he is the top student. And not to forget he is so damn cute. He is exactly my type. But there are a lot of guys like him in this school. I wonder if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Nevermind that as long as he still alive. I will just continue to like him since I have fall in love with him at the first sight.

Name: Wilhem Grimm

Hair colour:Grey

Eyes colour:Light blue(is that exist?)

Height:187 cm

Very rich. He is the only son of the Jacob Grimm who owns the software trading and many more. He can speaks japaneese very well as he has live at Japanese for a long time but just been transferred to the Ouran High School for some reason. He is handsome young men.

**I hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks for reading my dear reader who are very kind to take a look at my story. Thanks for reading. If you feel free enough please review. Oh btw if you want to know how Wilhem looks like it is in the manga name Brothers(Naruse Yoshiki).. His name is Wilhem Grimm or the Grimm Brother. In the story he wears a glass but in this no..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Kowalski2m, Masquarade1470, hen82897 n Freekness!**

**Im not the own who own this story.. The character is not mine.. **

**Hope u enjoy this chapter… **

Tamaki pov

'Okay Tamaki, try to relax.. He will come anytime' I am so nervous that tonight Kyouya will sleep over at my place and Im going to confess tonight.. I asked my servants to clean up the room and prepare some cloth for Kyouya that I bought last week only for him. Well I have to buy since he is quite smaller than me and I couldn't stand it when he wear mine.. He look so sexy in my cloth that is far to bigger for him.

"Tamaki-sama, Ootori-sama has arrived "some of my servant told me that and I quickly rush to the door.

Just as I greet him "Mon ami! Kyou.." I stop as I saw Wilhelm besides him..

With a smile "Looks who's here" as I stare into him. Okay what the hell does he want?Argghhh! I really want to kill him right now..

Then the sweet voice of my angel "Tamaki, Im sorry for not telling you earlier that Wilhelm wanna join us tonite since he is now officially one of the host club member. Oh btw the others will come shortly, that includes Haruhi as well.

I pretend that I am happy to hear that Haruhi will join us.. "Really! That's awesome!" But if only Kyouya know that I am disappointed. This night suppose to be just the two of us.

That night

Everyone of in the host club are here. After dinner the twin suggest to play Truth or Dare. Everyone agreed. And the game begin as Tamaki the king spin the bottle.

The first to be the victim is Haruhi and she choose truth. The twins ask her "Do you ever had a crush on anyone in the host club?" She simply say "nope since I am a lesbian. Well I am a homosexual for Gods sake and Im actually dating Renge." To this horror all of them were surprise except for Kyouya of course. Then she added "Kyouya senpai know bout this"

"How could you be so mean mummy? Why u didn't tell daddy bout this. How could you" Tamaki with his tears placing both his hand on Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya smiled and say "Our daughter has grown up already and you as the father should notice it. Or are you just a useless father?" Laugh can be heard from the twins.

Then it was Haruhi who spin the bottles and Mori was the next. Tough guy Mori choose dare. The twin share a smirk. They say in unison "We dare you to throw Usa-chan out of the window" hearing this Honey clutched his bunny and with his puppy eyes "Takashi please don't do it or else I will never talk to you. Anymore." Hearing this made Mori sigh and "I cant do it"

And so Mori was punished to wear nightgown that is bright red in colour for the entire game.

Then it was Wilhelm turn. He choose dare and the twin whispered into his ear "take Kyouya by the collar and kiss him or not you will only wear thongs and bra tonight as the punishment"

Wilhelm pov

"Take Kyouya by the collar and kiss him or not you will only wear thongs and bra tonight as the punishment" I wasn't dreaming right. I have always want to kiss Kyouya and this can be a great opportunity.

I walk towards Kyouya and bent down. I took him by the collar and he was surprised as I kiss him. Our lips meet each other and I really lighten up. His lips were soft and small. Perfect. This is the perfect lips I ever taste. I quickly regain my sensibility as I let him go and he was very surprise as if it was his first kiss being stole just like that. Well it is. I know that I am his first kiss from the way his lips react to me. Soft and still yet so kissable. Only Gods know what I will do to him if we are alone.

"Im sorry. It the dare." I broke the silence

Tamaki pov

What the fuck is going on? Shameless bastard. I was really surprise and mad when Wilhelm kiss Kyouya.

"I think we should end this game since it is late already." I say to everyone.

Still silence until Kyouya agreed to me "Yeah I think so too. We should go to sleep now"

I swear that he is embarrassed as his face is red and he look like he is mad.

The twins apologize to Kyouya "We are so sorry Kyouya-senpai. We don't know that he is brave enough to kiss you. Please don't kill us"

With that Kyouya lost his composure " That was my first kiss you devil twins" He was bright red. Once again everyone is surprise.

Honey-senpai being his childish behaviour " That means you are a virgin Kyou-chan. That is great."

Looking down, Kyouya said "Yes I am a virgin. Sorry for being the only virgin among us"

Kyouya look about to kill someone.

I grab Kyouya by the hand and ask the others to go for sleeps.

I lead Kyouya to my room and he ask "Why you bring me here Tamaki? Isnt there any guest room left?"

"Well I thought we can talk about the. You know. Bout the virgin" God what did I just say?

"Well I don't need your advice. It is my business. Im not like you who can sleep with anyone. Show me my room or else Im going home"

I was very suprise. There are a lot of surprise today "Okay. Chill down a bit. I'll show you your room"

Kyouya if you only know that you are the only one I want to do it with. But I don't want to hurt you. If you only know how hard I hold on myself from attacking you. If you only know.

Sorry for any spelling mistake and language.. I try my best already.. Thanks for reading this and please review…


End file.
